


Week 1

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fisting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Rek'yr/SkekMal/SkekSa is only in chapter 7, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, SkekMal/UrVa is only in chapter 5, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fisting, mention of mpreg but no actual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Part 1 of my kinktober shorts collection featuring SkekMal and Rek'yr
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal), Rek'yr/skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal), skekMal/urVa (Dark Crystal)
Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962913
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Another year, another kinktober. Despite my history of not doing so well at this I've decided to (attempt to) do 31 shorts featuring various kinks chosen by myself. And so I don't burn myself out I've decided to split it up into 4 weeks with each week featuring a different Dark Crystal ship, the first being SkekMal/Rek'yr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweat bead on his brow as SkekMal slowly pressed both of his cocks inside his little gelfling mate, muscles straining to resist the urge to bury himself all the way to the hilt. Rek'yr was tight even after hours of opening him up on fingers and wooden implements and half a bottle of oil to help ease the way.

It took a lot of time and preparation just to manage one of his cocks but they had never tried for both at once. Yet Rek'yr had insisted and here they were.

Rek'yr gasped and moaned as SkekMal rocked back and forth, feeding another inch in and then another and _another_ until at last he was all the way in, hips pressed flush to the back of Rek'yr's thighs.

SkekMal panted, leaning on all four arms so he didn't crush his mate as he forced himself to hold still.

_Don't move, don't move, wait, not yet._

Rek'yr trembled beneath him, overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of fullness.

“It's in...” Rek'yr muttered, voice a mixture of awe and disbelief. The Dousan stared up at him, past him, eyes glassy and far away. Rek'yr placed a hand on his stomach. “So full... I can feel you all the way in my stomach.”

SkekMal's flimsy hold on his control snapped like a bowstring. Grabbing both of Rek'yr's ankles and bending him nearly in half he pulled himself out until only the tips of his cocks remained inside before slamming back in.

Rek'yr screamed, spine arching and eyes rolling back.

Growling and salivating SkekMal thrust into his mate again and again, Rek'yr clinging to him for dear life as he was rutted like a beast.

“ _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ ” SkekMal growled in his own tongue as he leaned down to clamp his teeth into the meat of Rek'yr's neck, Rek'yr's blood spilling sweet on his tongue as he thrust faster, desperate and determined to fill his mate with his seed.

Rek'yr's cock was pressed between their bodies, smearing heavy trails of precome across their stomachs as the Hunter pounded into him like a creature possessed as all Rek'yr could do was struggle to hold on even as he felt himself succumbing to the intense flood of pleasure.

“Ah! Hunter... I can't... Oh Thra!” Rek'yr exclaimed, vision going white as he came, coating his own chest in his seed.

The scent of his mate's release and the sudden tightening of his body pulled SkekMal's own climax from him, cocks twitching as he coated his mate's insides with his seed.

After several long moments to recover he noticed Rek'yr had gone still beneath him. Concerned he looked down to make sure he hadn't hurt the Gelfling in his passion.

Rek'yr's eyes were closed, his breathing calm and steady despite the blood trickling from the bite SkekMal had left and his own seed cooling on his stomach.

Rek'yr must have lost consciousness after his orgasm.

SkekMal didn't know if he should be proud or worried that he had literally fucked his mate so hard he'd passed out.

Carefully SkekMal eased his cocks out, causing a flood of his own seed to spill from the Dousan's abused hole onto the pile of furs that served as his bed.

Hm, those would have to be replaced.

SkekMal pulled the unconscious Dousan on top of him. In the morning he would carry Rek'yr to a stream, for he very much doubted the Dousan would be able to walk, so they could wash but for now he merely curled his tail around his little mate and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hunter/Prey

Rek'yr ran through the forest, the creature stalking him hot on his heels. Occasionally he felt hot breath on his neck and sharp claws tearing at his clothing causing him to cry out in alarm before the creature released him with a dark chuckle only to do it again.

It seemed to be enjoying his fear.

It didn't take long before the predator was done toying with him though as it suddenly pounced on him. Rek'yr hit the ground with an 'oof!' as the creature covered his back. He immediately started struggling but the creature was much bigger than him and kept him pinned with ease, pressing its weight down on top of him.

Out of the corner of his eye Rek'yr saw a mouth full of sharp fangs lean down and grin, puffing hot breaths that smelled of blood and rot across his face. “Caught you, my pretty prey.” The creature said, its low, raspy voice sending a shiver down his spine.

Rek'yr told himself it was fear.

“Did you enjoy me hunting you?” A long tongue lapped at his cheek, a mocking display of affection.

Rek'yr turned his face away. “No...”

The creature chuckled.

“Oh? Then what is this?” Rek'yr gasped as a clawed hand cupped his hardness through his breeches.

Rek'yr renewed his struggles, cheeks burning. “Release me!”

The predator let out a warning growl, hand tightening around his prick until he stilled. “No. I caught you which means you are now mine to do with as I please.”

Rek'yr swallowed, shuddering. “What are you going to do to me?”

For a long moment the creature didn't answer, the hot ball of fear (anticipation) in his stomach burning. The forest was quiet around them, as if it too was awaiting the response.

Then the creature spoke,

“ _I'm going to make you scream._ ”

The next moment there was a hand in his hair tugging his head to the side as teeth assaulted his neck. Rek'yr's pained gasp turned into a moan as the creature's other hand slipped inside his breeches to grip his hardness.

Another pair of hands canted his hips up and Rek'yr inhaled sharply as he felt something hard and throbbing pressing between the cleft of his ass, only the layers of fabric between them keeping the creature from slipping inside him and rutting him for true.

Rek'yr's cock leaked heavily at the thought.

A sharp talon dipped into the slit and Rek'yr gasped, “Hunter...”

The predator extracted his fangs from his neck and lapped at the blood.

“My name. Say it.” The creature demanded, stroking him faster.

Rek'yr couldn't hold back, tossing his head back as he shouted.

“SkekMal!”

His vision went white as his orgasm washed over him. Vaguely he registered a grunting in his ears and hips thrusting against him once, twice, before stilling.

When he came back down it was to the feeling of a warm tongue gently lapping at the wound on his neck.

“Are you alright?”

Rek'yr smiled and turned around so he could look up at SkekMal. “I'm fine, Hunter.” Their play may have gotten a little rough but it was no rougher than usual.

SkekMal tilted his head and peered at him curiously.

“I'm surprised you enjoyed that as much as you did.”

Rek'yr was as well, actually. It was the Hunter's request to hunt him and while Rek'yr trusted SkekMal not to hurt him he had to admit he was a bit worried at first but once they'd actually gotten started Rek'yr found the whole experience quite exhilarating.

“Hmm, me too. Did you enjoy it?”

“ _Yes._ ” SkekMal purred, nuzzling into Rek'yr's chest.

Rek'yr pet his fingers through the Hunter's sparse feathers.

“Perhaps we could do it again sometime.”

SkekMal perked up, tail wagging eagerly.

Rek'yr chuckled. “Some other time, Hunter. Rest now.”


	3. Fisting

Rek'yr pushed his fingers into the Hunter's cunt with a wet squelch. He'd already made SkekMal come twice and by now he was so wet that the three fingers Rek'yr's had buried inside of him to the knuckles slipped in easily.

As he watched SkekMal's cunt greedily sucking at his fingers Rek'yr couldn't help but wonder if he could fit his whole hand inside him.

Once the thought was planted he couldn't push it out of his head, the thought of seeing SkekMal writhing on his fist making him throb.

Dipping his head down Rek'yr licked at the base of the Hunter's cocks, keeping his eye on SkekMal's reactions as he tucked his thumb in alongside his other fingers and pushed. The Hunter was so wet and open that that little push was all it took before his whole hand slipped in.

SkekMal howled.

Rek'yr startled, thinking he'd hurt the Hunter. He tried to pull his hand back out, an apology half formed on his lips, but the Hunter's channel clenched on his hand like a sprung trap.

“Don't stop!” Skekmal demanded.

Rek'yr blinked.

_Oh._

Carefully he gave an experimental thrust. The Hunter gasped, claws rending the furs beneath him.

“Again!”

Rek'yr grinned, pulling his hand out until only the widest part remained inside, watching the Hunter's cunt stretched wide around his knuckles before he pushed back in. SkekMal growled, saliva dripping from his maw and chest heaving as he was filled. This time Rek'yr didn't wait for the Hunter to tell him what to do as he repeated the motion. Rek'yr kept up a steady rhythm as he fucked the Hunter on his fist, angling his hand up until he found that spot he knew from experience could make the typically quiet Skeksis scream.

Rek'yr knew he'd found it when SkekMal's eyes sprung open and every muscle in his body went tight. Rek'yr worked that spot relentlessly until his arm was aching but he didn't stop as the Hunter gnashed his teeth and growled, babbling words Rek'yr couldn't understand before letting out an earth shattering howl.

_Wow._

Rek'yr stared in awe as SkekMal convulsed and covered his belly in seed, coming without a single touch to his cocks. Rek'yr worked him through it, rocking his fist back and forth until the twin cocks stopped twitching, spent.

Gently he extracted his hand from the Hunter's cunt, juices dripping from his fingers. SkekMal's cunt looked wrecked, gaping open and leaking copiously amounts of slick.

Pushing his breeches down Rek'yr gripped himself with the hand that was still wet with the Hunter's slick, the hand that only moments ago had been buried inside him.

Rek'yr came almost instantly, adding his own load to the mess on SkekMal's belly.

He flopped down beside the Hunter as he caught his breath.

“Hunter... that was...”

“Unexpected?” SkekMal filled in for him, brow quirked.

Rek'yr hummed. “I didn't go too far, did I? I'm sorry if I took you by surprise.”

The Hunter snorted. “I'd let you know if what you were doing was unwanted. Warn me next time you're going to put your whole hand inside me, though.”

Rek'yr chuckled. “Yes, love.”


	4. Come inflation

Rek'yr's head fell back against the Hunter's chest as he felt SkekMal deposit another load in him. The Hunter had already come inside him three times, not pulling out once, and by now his belly was so swollen it was starting to ache.

Rek'yr didn't know what had come over his lover. SkekMal's stamina had always been high but surely coming three times in the span of an hour was enough to satisfy him, right?

No sooner had he thought this did he feel SkekMal start rocking into him again. Rek'yr groaned, teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure.

“Hunter, I can't... it's too much...”

SkekMal nuzzled into his sweaty locks. “Ssshh, you can take it. Just one more, then you can rest.”

Rek'yr whimpered but gave no further protest, going slack in the Hunter's embrace as SkekMal kept fucking him, using his body for his pleasure.

_One more. One more, just one more._ Rek'yr kept reminding himself with every thrust of the Hunter's cocks inside him, his own cock twitching back to attention despite how sore and oversensitive he felt.

SkekMal purred, sharp fangs nipping his pointed ear. “That's right, so good for me, taking me so well.” The thrusts came faster, sharper, some of the Hunter's seed leaking out of him to drip down the back of his thighs.

One of SkekMal's hands reached down to fondle his cock as the other caressed the swell of his stomach, a low growl vibrating in the Hunter's chest.

“ _My pretty little mate. You'll look so good heavy and swollen with my pups. Going to fill you, keep you full of my seed until it takes._ ”

Rek'yr gasped, a weak dribble of precome leaking from the tip of his cock. Logically he knew SkekMal couldn't actually get him pregnant and yet the thought of it, of the Hunter's seed actually taking root in his belly, had him moaning, rolling his hips back against the unrelenting pounding of SkekMal's cocks inside his well used hole.

SkekMal chuckled, “Does that excite you? Do you want me to mark your body with my seed so that all of Thra knows who you belong to?”

Rek'yr trembled. His whole body felt aflame, the heat fanned by the Hunter's words in his ears.

“Nhh... Mal... please...” It wasn't an answer but the Hunter knew what he wanted regardless.

“I'll give you what you need.” SkekMal said as he pushed Rek'yr onto his hands and knees, changing the angle of his cocks inside him as the Hunter pulled out and shoved back in, filling him to the brim. Rek'yr cried out, the pressure in his swollen stomach increasing even more in this new position.

Every thrust of the Hunter's cocks had him seeing stars but Rek'yr need more, needed to feel the hot rush of his lover's seed painting his insides. SkekMal's thrusts soon became frantic, a clear indication that he was about to reach his peak, when at last he gave an animalistic growl as his hips stuttered and several long spurts of seed shot from his tips.

Rek'yr gasped as he felt his belly swell even more, clenching down on the Hunter's cocks as his own orgasm swept over him, staining the fur below him with his release.

After several moments to recover their breaths the Hunter shifted behind him, licking a wet stripe up his spine as he slowly started to ease his cocks out.

A flood of seed poured from his body without the Hunter's cocks to keep it trapped inside and the release of the pressure in his stomach felt so good Rek'yr's cock twitched weakly.

SkekMal wrapped his arms around him and moved them away from the wet spot on the bed before curling up around him, a long tongue grooming his skin and hair. Rek'yr relaxed in the Hunter's embrace, nearly drifting off to sleep when he remembered something.

“You know I can't actually get pregnant, right?” Rek'yr asked, one eye open as he glanced up at his lover.

SkekMal rolled his eyes. “Yes, Rek'yr. I know how reproduction works and considering you don't have the right parts I highly doubt you can get pupped.”

Rek'yr let out a breath of relief.

“Okay, good. For a second there I was worried it _could_ actually happen and we'd have to deal with a baby soon.”

Rek'yr closed his eyes and settled in for a night of pleasant dreams.

“Of course I _do_ have the correct parts and since you didn't bother to pull out last time who knows what might happen.”

Rek'yr's eyes sprung back open.

“Wait are you saying there's a chance you could be pregnant?! SkekMal?! Stop laughing and answer me!”


	5. Heat/Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would keep these short but this somehow ended up 1300 words long
> 
> I blame today's special guest

The wet slap of skin on skin filled the cave, the air heavy with the scent of sweat and sex.

It was Skeksis mating season, apparently, and even the Hunter couldn't ignore his baser needs, head tossed back and legs spread wide as Rek'yr fucked him.

Rek'yr had no idea Skeksis even _had_ a mating season until a few days ago.

According to SkekMal it happened once every fifty trine and would last about three days and nights during which he'd basically want to fuck nonstop.

They were only six hours in and Rek'yr was already at his limit.

Rek'yr worked both of SkekMal's cocks with his hands as he thrust into him. At least in this state it wasn't hard to make the Hunter come, SkekMal clenching on his cock with a howl as he covered the Dousan's hands in his sticky seed. Rek'yr gasped as he came as well, his seed dribbling out of him in weak spurts.

SkekMal purred, content for the moment.

Rek'yr collapsed against the Hunter, breathing heavily and bone tired.

His reprieve was short lived however as soon SkekMal started wiggling beneath him again as he let out a whine.

“ _Again._ ”

Rek'yr almost whined himself.

“In a minute, Hunter. I just need a small break...” Rek'yr tried to move but SkekMal locked his legs around him so he couldn't pull out.

“ _Now._ ”

A cold feeling of dread pooled low in his stomach.

He swallowed, “How about I just use my hands and mouth on you instead?”

“ _No! Want your cock!_ ”

SkekMal flipped them over and Rek'yr winced as the Hunter impaled himself on his oversensitive cock and started riding him.

“Ah! Archer? A little help, please!” Rek'yr called out, an edge of panic to his voice.

The large Mystic rose from his spot in the corner where he had been meditating all this time. As the other approached the bed SkekMal stopped moving (Thank Thra) and growled, “ _My mate!_ ”

The Archer rolled his eyes. “Your mate said enough, SkekMal. Now are you going to work with me or are you going to make this difficult?”

The Hunter just hissed in response.

Archer sighed, rolling up his sleeves, “It's always difficult with you.”

When SkekMal had first told him how intense his heat could be he didn't want to let Rek'yr help him through it, saying he wouldn't be able to handle it. Of course Rek'yr then insisted that he _could_ handle it and they had a big argument about it until SkekMal eventually relented under the condition that they brought someone who could subdue him in case things became too much.

Which was how Rek'yr met the Archer.

Rek'yr had never met a Mystic before but there was something in the lines of the Archer's face that was familiar and made him feel like he could trust him. Despite this Rek'yr hadn't been so sure at first about the Mystic watching them going at it but now he was grateful for the Archer's presence.

Archer pulled SkekMal off of him, Rek'yr letting out a breath of relief as his cock slipped out and he quickly scrambled off the bed.

After a brief struggle the Mystic managed to pin SkekMal down using all four of his arms, the Hunter spitting and snarling but the Archer paid him no mind.

“Are you alright, Gelfling?”

Rek'yr pulled his eyes away from the raging Skeksis and gave a nod.

“Yes, thank you. Can you keep him like that for a few minutes? I just need some time to recover.”

The Archer gave his body a once over and despite being fully naked and covered in bites, scratches, and seed the penetrating gaze didn't feel invasive, merely assessing.

“Hm. You look tired. Are you sure you wish to keep going?”

Rek'yr's shoulders sagged.

“Honestly I'm not sure I can perform again any time soon but I can't leave SkekMal in this state.” The Hunter was near feral, claws tearing at the furs and practically frothing at the mouth. Rek'yr couldn't help but feel bad, after all he'd told SkekMal he could handle his heat but clearly he had overestimated himself.

Perhaps the Hunter would accept a stand-in? He knew SkekMal had a collection of polished wooden implements, maybe he could use those instead of his own cock.

As if reading his thoughts the Archer said, “I could take over for a while, if you wish.”

Rek'yr blinked at the Mystic, ears folding back as his mouth parted in surprise. “You want to fuck Mal?”

Archer shrugged. “You need the rest and it is not my first time helping the Hunter through his heat.”

Rek'yr blinked, not previously aware of this information. Still he considered it. It would be cruel to SkekMal to ignore his needs for much longer but Rek'yr highly doubted he could help him right now so why not take the Archer up on his offer?

“If you're sure the Hunter won't mind?” Rek'yr said.

SkekMal chose that moment to scream about needing a dick in him _now!_

Archer huffed, “I don't think he minds.”

Rek'yr nodded, leaving SkekMal in Archer's capable hands while he took the time to fetch himself something to eat and drink.

When he returned the Archer had SkekMal on his front and was slowly rocking one of his absurdly long cocks into him.

“ _Faster!_ ” The Hunter demanded.

Archer pet a hand down SkekMal's flank.

“Patience.”

SkekMal growled but the sound turned into a moan as the Archer fed another inch into him. Rek'yr's mouth felt dry watching the two on the bed, eyes following the rhythmic back and forth as Archer slowly filled the Hunter with his cock.

At last the Archer's hips were pressed to the back of SkekMal's thighs, SkekMal giving a fullbody shudder as he he finally bottomed out.

For a moment everything was still.

Then the Archer gripped SkekMal's hips and started pounding into him.

The Hunter roared, tearing at the furs and demanded the Mystic fuck him _harder_.

Rek'yr was outright staring, seeing the Hunter in a whole new light.

When SkekMal's heat had passed Rek'yr was definitely asking if they could do this again (and if he could join in).

After several minutes Archer manhandled the Hunter onto his side, giving Rek'yr a view of the Hunter's hard and dripping cocks.

Rek'yr felt a throb of heat in his lower half but he ignored it, transfixed by the sight of his lover in the throes of pleasure.

Archer leaned down and whispered something to SkekMal who looked over at Rek'yr, normally bright green eyes dark with lust, as he let out a loud keen and immediately came.

Archer grunted, hips twitching, folding himself over the Hunter's back as he spilled inside him.

The Mystic panted, giving a groan as he lifted himself back up and placed a hand on SkekMal's back to keep him pinned as he slowly started easing his cock out of him. The Hunter squirmed, cocks twitching and dribbling, the slow drag of the Archer's cock against his inner walls no doubt sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body.

A gush of seed spilled from between SkekMal's legs when the Mystic pulled out.

Rek'yr heard a groan and when the Archer looked over at him he realized it was him that had made the sound.

“It seems your mate is ready for you now.” Archer said with a pointed look at Rek'yr's lap.

Rek'yr looked down and found his cock hard and standing at attention.

Oh. Apparently he enjoyed watching the two of them together more than he was aware of.

“Get ready, Gelfling.” Archer warned before removing the hand keeping SkekMal pinned.

The Hunter pounced.


	6. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the previous part Heat/Rut

SkekMal awoke in the dark of night feeling sticky and pleasantly sore. His heat had passed in a haze of sex and pleasure and he was once again capable of thoughts that didn't evolve around a cock inside him and a warm hole to fuck.

Green eyes flicked over to the spot the Archer had occupied to watch over them (though if the ache between his legs meant anything the Mystic had done more than just watch, not that he minded) but found the other gone. The Archer must have sensed the insatiable beast inside him had gone dormant once more and must have decided to leave. A wise move on the Mystic's part for even though his heat had passed he was feeling possessive of his mate, an aftereffect of his heat. 

Speaking of his mate.

Glancing down he found Rek'yr passed out beside him, the Dousan covered in bites and bruises, stomach and thighs stained with a combination of their seed.

His cocks stirred to life at the sight of his mate looking so wrecked, the lingering threads of his heat having him hard and aching in no time. The need to claim his mate's body was not as urgent as it had been at the height of his heat but his cocks still throbbed incessantly, needing release.

SkekMal shook the Dousan's shoulder to wake him. “Rek'yr.” It took a couple of shakes but Rek'yr's eyes fluttered open, blinking around in confusion before tired eyes settled on him.

“Hmm, Mal...?” Rek'yr croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. “Are you back to your old self...? Did your heat pass...?”

“Almost. I know you are tired and need your rest but I have need of you again.” SkekMal rocked against his mate's thighs, rubbing his cocks against the soft skin.

“Oh... Do you need me to do anything cuz I'm not sure I can...?”

He shook his head, “No you just stay like this, I'll do all the work.”

“Okay... though if I pass out in the middle you can just keep going...”

SkekMal raised a brow. “You don't mind me fucking you in your sleep?”

Rek'yr's head bopped. “It's fine. You did it during your heat as well... sometimes I would pass out with you fucking me and when I woke up you were still going...” Rek'yr yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“If you're sure?”

Rek'yr closed his eyes and hummed, “Mhm...” and then he was gone again, softly snoring.

SkekMal blinked, not sure if he should continue but then his cocks gave an incessant throb and he reminded himself Rek'yr _did_ give him permission to keep going if he fell asleep.

Parting the Dousan's cheeks he carefully probed Rek'yr's hole and found him still loose and slick from their many couplings. No need to prepare him, then.

With one last look at his mate's sleeping face he lifted Rek'yr's leg and slid inside him.

It was a testament to how tired Rek'yr was that he didn't stir as he was filled, brow creasing as he stuffed to the hilt before going slack again.

Rek'yr was warm and lax in sleep, the clench of his hole around his cocks not as tight as usual making the slide easier, smoother. SkekMal rocked into him gently at first, careful not to wake Rek'yr but as soon as it became clear that not even a horde of stampeding Landstriders could wake the Dousan from his slumber he thrust harder, holding on to Rek'yr's hips as he pounded into him.

“Hn... Mal...” Rek'yr moaned. SkekMal looked up, thinking Rek'yr was awake but the Dousan's eyes remained closed, lips parted as he let out another moan.

SkekMal smirked.

How sweet, his little mate was dreaming of him.

A few more thrusts and then he was coming, filling Rek'yr with a fresh load of his seed, his mate sighing pleasantly in his sleep.

SkekMal didn't bother to pull out, keeping his cocks firmly buried inside his mate's pliant body as he switched their positions and pulled Rek'yr on top of him before joining him in sleep.

*

When he awoke in the morning it was to a pleasant sensation sliding up and down his hard cocks.

Opening his eyes he found Rek'yr bouncing in his lap, cock half hard and skin flushed.

Rek'yr smiled when he noticed he was awake, “Oh good you're awake. I'm ready for another round now if you're up for it?”


	7. Threesome

Sitting on an outcrop of smooth rock Rek'yr watched the Hunter and Mariner grapple with each other.

It all started with a bit of friendly ribbing and a heavy doze of bragging that ended in the two arguing over which of them was strongest before deciding that the best way to settle it was by wrestling with each other.

Naked.

Naturally Rek'yr had offered up no complaint, happy to watch the two Skeksis Lords roll around in the dirt together. They were both panting, feathers in disarray and matted with sweat. The muscles in Skeksa's primary arms strained as she threw her weight forward, trying to push SkekMal off balance.

“Just admit I'm stronger than you, Hunter, and save yourself the embarrassment of being put on your ass in front of your mate!”

SkekMal pushed back, not giving up any ground.

“Pah! All that saltwater's gone to your head if you think you can beat me, Mariner!”

Back and forth and on and on it went.

It was fun to watch at first but after an hour Rek'yr grew tired of just sitting around and decided to put an end to their argument. “You two are clearly evenly matched so how about we settle this contest in another way?”

Both Skeksis turned to him, wearing matching expressions that said, ' _go on_ '.

“How about you two fuck me and whoever can last the longest is the winner?”

Two sets of eyes stared at him, one green and one red, before SkekSa let out a loud bellylaugh, “I think your mate is feeling left out, Hunter.”

SkekMal's mouth twitched, “Indeed. Have we been neglecting you, Rek'yr?”

Rek'yr raised his chin and leaned back on his hands. “You have. How about you make it up to me?”

“By fucking you?”

Rek'yr nodded.

“You think you can handle both of us at once?” The Mariner asked, brow raised.

“Only one way to find out.” Rek'yr said with a casual shrug.

SkekSa didn't argue with that. She turned to the Hunter.

“What say you, Hunter? Should we take the little dove up on his offer?”

SkekMal thought it over. Rek'yr recognized the glint in his lover's eyes as he nodded. “Alright, but no marks, Sa! I know how you like to bite.”

SkekSa snorted. “Me? I have a scar on my ass that matches your maw perfectly, you brute.”

The two went back to arguing and Rek'yr rolled his eyes and stripped, folding his clothing neatly (setting the bottle of oil he carried with him at all times now on top of the pile) before turning to face the two.

“Ahem.”

Both Skeksis' beaks shut with a snap when they saw he was fully naked.

“Do you intend to keep bickering like feuding grandmothers or are we going to fuck?”

If Rek'yr thought their hour long wrestling match had tired them out he was immediately proven wrong as they fell upon him, the Mariner at his front and the Hunter covering his back. Hands at his hips lifted him up and then he was dangling with his feet off the ground, pressed between two eager, sweaty Skeksis.

Teeth nipped at his throat (SkekMal growled and the Mariner chuckled) as a hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock.

_Oh_ , Rek'yr sighed, _why didn't they do this from the start?_

Fingers carefully probed between his cheeks, circling his hole but not entering. SkekMal had him this morning but if they were going to do this he would need to be a lot looser. The fingers left but returned not a minute later, now slick with oil and pushed inside him. Rek'yr gasped, the initial breach always catching him off guard before he relaxed into the familiar feeling.

Something hard and wet brushed against his stomach. Glancing down he saw that both of the Mariner's cocks were out. Rek'yr's eyes widened.

_Oh Thra they're even bigger than Mal's._

The Mariner chuckled when she noticed him staring. She gripped his chin and traced his bottom lip with a talon.

“Would you like me to use this pretty mouth?”

Rek'yr nodded. “Yes, Lord Mariner.”

“Call me Captain, lovely.” SkekSa cooed, dipping her claw inside his mouth. Rek'yr laved at the sharp talon, circling the tip with his tongue. Her eyes darkened, nostrils flaring as she pulled the claw from his mouth.

“Let's get him on his knees.” She said to SkekMal who obliged, lowering him to the ground. Rek'yr went easily, falling to his knees as SkekSa sat down across from him, spreading her legs in invitation. Rek'yr didn't waste time, licking and sucking one cock as he stroked the other with his hand.

He felt SkekMal pull his fingers out and then the tip of one cock was slowly sliding into him.

Rek'yr moaned, mouth going slack. SkekSa smirked, thrusting between his lips.

“I see now why you decided to keep him, Mal. His mouth is divine.” SkekSa put a hand on his throat, feeling the bulge of her cock every time she thrust forward. 

“Yes and he's mine so don't think you can try and steal him away.” SkekMal growled, burying himself to the base, only giving Rek'yr a moment to adjust to the feeling before he was moving. Rek'yr moaned, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth.

She smirked. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

Rek'yr's cock bopped between his legs, hard and dripping as he was rocked between the two. Every thrust of SkekMal had him choking on SkekSa's cock, drool dripping down his chin.

Soon the two Skeksis were both groaning, both on the edge but neither wanting to be the first to finish.

“Are you... _'huff'_... going to come yet?” SkekSa asked, digging her nails into her palms to stave off her climax.

“No... _'groan'_... are you?” Sweat dripped from his brow as SkekMal's hips stuttered, so close but refusing to give in.

“No way! I can... keep going, ngh!”

“Me... too...”

Rek'yr held back a groan of annoyance, fed up with their squabbling as he sucked hard on the cock in his mouth while clenching down at the same time.

The Hunter and Mariner gasped and then both were coming. Rek'yr choked as his mouth was flooded with seed, SkekMal's cock twitching as it filled his insides until he overflowed.

They both pulled out, leaving him dripping with their release, and fell upon the grass to recover their breaths.

Rek'yr's cock ached between his legs, unfinished, so he took himself in hand, stroking half a dozen times before he was coming over his own fist.

Rek'yr collapsed between the duo, sated and content.

“I won!” SkekSa crowed out of nowhere. SkekMal whipped his head around, shooting her a glare.

“What? No, you didn't! You finished before me!” He refuted.

SkekSa was about to argue when Rek'yr raised his voice, cutting through their argument before they could get going again.

“Well since you both came before me I guess that technically means that _I_ won.”

Both Skeksis gaped at him, shocked into silence.

For all of two seconds.

“I demand a rematch!”

“Me too!”

“That was just the warm up it didn't count!”

“I'll last longer this time, Rek'yr!”

Rek'yr groaned, dragging a down his face.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes week 1 of my kinktober shorts!
> 
> Next up Gurjin/Rian


End file.
